Assassimunk's Creed
by Yonatan13
Summary: What happens when the chipmunks find out about Dave's secret past? What stands in store for them? A life of action, adventure, and romance awaits the young assassimunks. I'm bad at summaries. Just try it.
1. Intro

**Alvin's POV**

It was like any normal day. I was thinking of something awesome to do, Simon was making an invention in the basement, and Theodore was making some lunch in the kitchen. The girls were helping us out with what we were doing.

Brittany: "Maybe we can… nah."

Me: "Oh, I know… no."

Brittany: "Man, this weird. Have we already done everything?"

Me: "I think so, yeah. Well, there is one thing we haven't done, but I don't like it."

We went up to Dave's room and saw him writing us some new music.

Me: "Hey, Dave."

Dave: "Hey, Alvin. Hi, Brittany."

Brittany: "Dave, I know this will sound weird, but is there anything we can do for you?"

Dave: "What happened or what do you want?"

Me: "Nothing, Dave. We're just bored and since we can't think of anything fun to do, we figured we'd make your life easier and do some chores for you. Is that too hard to understand?"

Dave: "From you, yes, but if you are offering, I need you and the others to get a few things for me."

Brittany: "Okay, Dave. We'll get the others."

Dave gave us a list and we left with our siblings. After an hour, we had one thing left to get. We didn't know what it was because on the list it said to go to CVS and find Ben. We were supposed to tell him we were Dave's children. When we walked into CVS we found Ben and walked up to him.

Ben: "Can I help you?"

Simon: "Uuhh, yeah. We're Dave's kids."

Ben: "Oh! Give me a second. I'll go get 'it.'"

Ben left and came back with a purple and gold box.

Ben: "Here, take these to Dave. It's locked and couldn't be lock-picked by the best lock-picker in the world. Dave has the key. Make sure you don't lose it."

Ben left and we headed home.

Me: "What do you think is in here?"

Simon: "I don't know, but it has to be important."

Theodore: "It might be for us because it has a small size that probably would fit us."

Eleanor: "I don't know, but it really is striking me as weird."

We walked home and gave the box to Dave.

Me: "Dave, what's in this box?"

Dave: "After dinner, I'll tell you."

We waited a few hours and then, after dinner Dave told us to follow him. He led us down to the basement and we looked around at a dead end.

Simon: "Dave, there's nothing here, but a wall."

Dave: "Are you sure? Look closer."

We did as we asked and then we noticed something. There was a brick sticking out of the wall. Theodore pushed it in and the wall split in half. We saw a room with a lot of gold and candles. There was a chest at the end of the room. We walked up to the chest and Dave opened it. We couldn't see what was inside.

Dave: "What do you guys know about my past?"

We mumbled a bit until we admitted we knew almost nothing.

Dave: "Well, before I was a song-writer, I was born into something bigger. It was something very important and I was needed, but after a while the importance went down and I wasn't needed anymore. Now, I'm needed again, but it is something I can't handle alone. So, I need your help."

Me: "What was this important job, Dave?"

Dave: "I was an assassin. I killed people who were manipulating others for to cause monarchy over the entire world. And now, you're all joining."

Simon: "Why? I'm sure Ben is an assassin, and there are others, right?"

Dave: "Ben is a supporter of our creed, but he isn't trained. I know for a fact that all of you have certain skills that you can use, and I'll train you to both increase those skills and gain new ones."

Theodore: "What are our skills, Dave?"

Dave: "Alvin, you know from experience what risks are worth taking, and you're very agile. Simon, you can easily figure out how to use and make new weapons and supplies. Theodore, you are good at making people think otherwise. You could easily lower suspicion. Brittany, your knowledge of fashion could help us disguise ourselves well. Jeanette, with all the books you read, you know a lot of strategies that we'll need. Eleanor, you know what risks are worth taking, and know how to keep everyone under control."

We all looked around and nodded.

Dave: "I will train you all to gain better abilities. First, though, I'll give you each a weapon. All of you will get these hidden blades. Customize them all you want, but always have them on."

Dave gave all of us wrist guards made of metal.

Dave: "Alvin, you are fast and strong. With this sniper rifle, you can attack both close up and far away."

Dave pulled out a sniper rifle and gave it to me. I made sure it was loaded.

Dave: "Simon, you are smart and tactful. I give you this katana. Its blade can change size at will."

Simon took the katana and looked towards Dave.

Dave: "Theodore, I know how you don't like to fight up close, so I give you this rope dart. You can wrap it around your enemies' necks and hang them or just go for a direct cut."

Theodore took the rope dart and swung it around a bit.

Dave: "Brittany, since you're in charge of disguises, you need a small weapon. So, I give you this dagger."

Brittany took the dagger and looked at Dave.

Dave: "Jeanette, I know you don't like blood, so I'll give you this retractable bow staff."

Jeanette took the bow staff and made it smaller.

Dave: "Eleanor, you're fast. I'll give you dual pistols."

Eleanor took the pistols and stuffed them into her pockets.

Dave: "Okay, everyone. Training begins tomorrow."

With that we went to our rooms and had a goodnights sleep.


	2. The New Mentors

**Alvin's POV**

So we trained for weeks. We trained how to use our weapons, hide in crowds, climb even better than we were able to before, and to keep to the shadows. One day we were practicing with our hidden blades. We decided to do a battle royale practice where everyone was on their own. We started out about seven feet away from each other. Brittany was on my right and Jeanette was on my left. Left of Jeanette was Simon, then Eleanor, and then Theodore.

Me: "Ready, guys?"

They all nodded. Dave was behind us and agreed to start off the match.

Dave: "Start."

We ran towards each other and started fighting. We all paired up with our counterparts at first. With Brittany, I tried to go for her eyes, but she dodged to her left and went for my stomach. I noticed that Simon went for the back of my head after seeing a probable opening. Luckily, Dave gave each of us two hidden blades. I blocked both Simon's and Brittany attacks, but then Simon was tripped by Jeanette and I was kneed by Brittany. While I was going down, I noticed Theodore and Eleanor going at it. Somehow, they were evenly matched. Back to Brittany, I saw she was going to kick me on my back to land on the ground, but I turned around, grabbed her foot, and flipped her over. She landed on her feet, but I was able to recover. We went at it again, but this time everyone was actually going all out on each other. After a while, we all became tired.

Dave: "Stop."

We all listened to him and sat down.

Dave: "Good job, everyone. Now, you're ready for some advanced training."

Simon raised his hand.

Dave: "Yes, Simon?"

Simon: "What do you mean by special training?"

Dave: "I'm glad you asked because I need to tell you all something now. As you know I was the hidden blade expert in the entire U.S order of Assassins. I was the best and I have taught you all how to use it as well as I have. Now, I will set you up with masters of your own weapon. You will train with this master until your first mission."

Me: "So, we're all going to be separated?"

Dave: "Only for lessons. I will still take care of you, but how long you stay there is completely up to the masters."

**A few hours later…**

Dave took me to my "training place." I didn't even think I needed it. I mean, it's a gun. I shoot, I reload, and I shoot again. What would I need to learn here? When we got there, I saw an abandoned city underground panic area kind of place. When we went inside, I saw a chipmunk in his forties. We walked up to him.

Dave: "Alvin, this is Sharp. He will be your master for your sniper rifle."

I held out my hand.

Me: "Nice to meet ya!"

Sharp: "Good to meet you, too, rookie."

He shook my hand and led me inside. I guess Dave need to show the others their masters. I'll admit, after that comment, I was a bit ticked off, but still excited. When we got inside, I noticed the interior. It had so many shooting ranges and tactical areas, but I saw passed that to a skating rink.

Me: "Is that a skating rink?"

Sharp: "Yeah, if I need to teach you how to shoot, I need to teach you how to skate."

Me: "Why?"

Sharp: "Because, what's more shaky and fast at the same time than a skateboard? If I'm going to teach you, I'm going to need to teach you how to shoot dead on even if you're in an earthquake that splits the earth in half."

That actually sounds pretty cool from first thought.

Me: "Sweet."

Sharp: "Anyway, I'll give you a tour of the place and then we'll get started."

**Simon's POV**

Dave came back to the car and drove to another place that was supposed to teach me how to use my sword. I'm actually very interested to know what my teacher will teach me. When we got there, we were at a local dojo.

Me: "Dave, are you sure this is the right place because normally, these places are rip-offs."

Dave: "Yes, I'm sure, Simon. This is the dojo of Master Shing."

When we went inside, nobody was there except for a girl in her teens practicing her sword work.

Me: "Dave, don't tell me that's my teacher."

Dave: "No, Simon. She's also teaching someone else. She's known for being able to teach multiple students at the same time better than just one."

The girl looked at me and Dave and walked up to us. She bowed down and came back up.

Girl: "Hello."

Dave and I bowed in respect and greeted her back.

Sarah: "My name is Sarah."

Me: "I'm Simon, nice to meet you."

Then a woman in her thirties came out. She looked like a mix of Chinese and American.

Shing: "Hello, Dave. Nice to see you, again."

Dave: "Nice to see you, too, Shing."

They both bowed and came back up.

Simon: "This will be your swordsmanship instructor."

Shing: "Wow, Dave. Last time I saw you, you could barely finish a smart sentence. Now you're saying them with great ease."

Dave: "Well, becoming a song writer and taking care of two A students helps."

Shing: "I presume that this is one of those A students."

Dave: "You presume correctly, as always."

Shing: "Come, Simon. Sarah and I will show you around."

I nodded and waved Dave goodbye.

**Theodore's POV**

Dave brought us to my training place and stopped in the parking lot. We were at a mall.

Me: "Dave, why are we at a mall?"

Dave: "Two reasons. The girls kept complaining about how bored they were and this is where you'll be training."

Me: "How do I train my skills with a rope dart in a mall? I mean it has an actual kunai on the front and they take any toy sword away when someone goes in."

Dave: "She can get you in."

He pointed to a woman in her twenties and brought me up to her.

Dave: "Sneak, this is the chipmunk I've been telling you about. Theodore, this is Sneak, Sneak, this is Theodore."

Sneak: "Really, Dave? I don't see you in years and the first time we talk, there's no hello?"

She held out her hand and I shook it.

Sneak: "Anyway, nice to meet you."

Me: "You, too."

Dave: "I have to go show the girls their teachers. Anyway, see ya, Theodore, Sneak."

Dave walked to the car where the girls miraculously were and drove away.

Sneak: "Okay, Theo. Let me show you what we'll do for training."

**Brittany's POV**

Dave drove us to a clothes store. Apparently, this is where I'll be training and I couldn't be any happier about that. Dave took me outside and into the store. When we got in, we saw a chipette in her thirties. She had the same color fur as me, but let her hair out and had green eyes. We walked up to her.

Dave: "Hey, Cam, what have you been up to?"

Cam: "Nothing much, Dave, but I see that's about to change. I'm glad you brought me someone with good fashion."

My eyes glittered at that comment.

Dave: "That's why I brought her to you. If anyone can teach her how to use camouflage and a knife the best, it's you."

Cam: "Especially seeing how you're wearing that."

Me: "Yeah, I know, right. I mean, it's so dull."

Cam: "And nothing matches in a deep sense."

Dave: "I get it. I have terrible fashion."

Me: "You might as well leave before we start again, Dave."

Dave: "Okay."

Dave left and we started talking again.

Cam: "So far, I think you're going to be my favorite student yet. By the way, come with me."

I liked the last comment and walked with her. We went to the wall and looked around.

Cam: "Brittany, I want you to stick your knife into his wall over here."

I did what she said and the wall opened up.

Cam: "This is where we'll get started."

**Jeanette's POV**

Dave came back and drove us to a museum and brought me in. We walked over to the Chinese section and went up to a bald chipmunk. He was only bald on his head though and he looked a lot like Alvin and Simon put together, but not with the glasses.

Dave: "Hey, Staff."

Staff: "Nice to see you again, Dave. And I assume this is Jeanette."

Me: "Yes."

Staff: "I believe that this will be a great mentorship."

I smiled widely and walked with him to a door. When we went in, we saw a secret opening and went through. Through the opening, there was a Chinese dojo style training area.

Staff: "This is where I will be teaching you how to master the art of the bow staff.

I nodded and we began.

**Eleanor's POV**

As the last of us, Dave drove me to a revolutionary war style classy restaurant. We went inside and into the kitchen. We walked up to a male chipmunk. He reminded me of Simon, but without glasses and a broader chest.

Dave: "Hi, Scrape."

Scrape: "Hi, Dave. Nice to see ya again. And this must be the little chipette you told me to train."

I nodded and we went into the back. He pulled a lever and a secret passageway came.

Scrape: "This is where I'll train you, Eleanor."

We went inside and saw a gigantic shooting range.

**Thanks for reading, guys. I have to say this is more fun that my Pirates of the Caribbean Chipmunks story. Anyway, the mentor's names are based off of their weapons. And yes, Cameron(or Cam) is a girl name. There is a girl named Cameron in my history class. Cam stands for Camouflage. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and keep on doing that.**


	3. Alvin's First Day

**Alvin's POV**

Today was going to be my first day of training. I was very excited to learn what Sharp could teach me. I woke up around 7:00. I know it's early for me, but I was so excited. I went downstairs to have breakfast and saw everyone else having breakfast.

Me: "Hey, guys."

Brittany: "Hi, Alvie."

Simon and Jeanette: "Hi, Alvin."

Theodore and Eleanor: "Hey, Alvin."

Eleanor: "Your breakfast is at the seat next to Brittany."

I nodded and went to the seat next to Brittany. I started eating and waited a while for someone to talk.

Simon: "So, is anyone else excited about training today? Because I sure am."

Me: "Yeah, I can't wait for harp to teach me how to skateboard and shoot at the same time."

Brittany: "I want to see what Cam has for some new fashion advices and how to hide the weapons and use them."

Simon: "I can't wait to see how to pull off some complicated moves."

Jeanette: "I'm very excited about learning battle strategies and history."

Theodore: "I really want to see how I can use a rope dart effectively in a fight."

Eleanor: "I just want to shoot things."

We all froze and glared at her.

Eleanor: "What? Can't take a joke?"

We all leaned back in relief and continued eating. After a while, Dave came in and sat down.

Dave: "Are you all excited?"

Everyone: "Yeah."

After an hour, we all got up and packed our things for training and headed off. When I arrived at Sharp's place, it looked empty. I went in and noticed a note on a shooting dummy. I went up to the note and read it.

_Alvin, your first lesson starts now. Think fast._

_-Sharp_

I felt something hit the back of my head. It hurt a bit and I turned around to see it was a rubber bullet. I looked up to see Sharp with a sniper in his hand.

Sharp: "Come on, kid. Did you really fall for that?"

Me: "Well, I don't know what kind of guy you are, so I can't really react right after the message with you saying it. But no, I did not see that coming."

Sharp: "I guess you've got a point there, kid, but you still need to learn to expect the unexpected a bit more."

We motioned me to follow him and I did so. We walked over to an open clearing and he took out to chipmunk-size skateboards. He passed me one.

Sharp: "Okay, kid, show me what you got."

I went onto the skateboard and did a couple of easy tricks. I was at least good enough on the skateboard already to be able to start off somewhere other than the beginning.

Sharp: "Good. At least we don't have to start at the awkward noobish part where it takes forever for you to learn how to just stay on the thing. Now, I'll start you off by teaching you how to shoot on a skateboard. Watch."

Sharp pressed a button and a bunch of shooting dummies came from the floor. He went onto his skateboard and started riding at an even faster speed than Lucas Lee from Scott Pilgrim vs. the world when he was riding down the railings in the park to decide who won, Scott or him. He then shot every single dummy straight in the middle of the head. He skated back to me and stopped. I didn't notice, but my jaw almost hit the floor.

Sharp: "That is how you skate. Now, first we'll start out with shooting on a still skateboard."

I nodded and we got to work. I stood on my skateboard and tried shooting at the dummies. Almost the entire time, I fell off from the skateboard because of the recoil of the gun. I kept at it for about an hour until we moved into another room.

Sharp: "Well, that was interesting. Now that we had some practice in that area, let's work on actual shooting."

I heard the humor in his voice and smirked at it. I took out my sniper and started shooting at the dummies. I had a pretty good shot, but I did miss some targets. After another hour we sat down for lunch.

Sharp: "Well, kid, you're doing good for someone of your experience, but you've still got a ways to go."

Me: "You know you don't have to call me kid every time, right?"

Sharp: "Kid, I'm your mentor. All I have to do is get along with you good enough and teach you."

Me: "I guess I can't argue with that."

We ate the rest of our lunch and started practicing again. After a few hours we finished and I headed home.


End file.
